Guilty Pleasures
by Otoshigo
Summary: An anonymous writer is a little too good at writing fanfiction and Marinette somehow gets roped into reading it. Problem is, now she can't put it down. [LadyNoir]


**AN:** It was very odd writing two different writer 'voices' in one fanfic. Hopefully, it works? Maybe? Also awkwardly trying to not toot my own horn. Pretending to be a famous fanfic writer (even in a story) is kind of embarrassing.

~o~

"Oh come on, Mari! It's really good!"

It took everything that Marinette had not to roll her eyes. Usually, she was far more supportive of her best friend's hobby of running the Ladyblog. When she was doing things such as reporting facts and vlogging fights, that is. Now however, the fandom side of the Ladyblog took a rather twisted turn when Alya decided to promote her favorite Ladybug/Chat Noir fanfic writer. Now it was all that anyone could talk about. Somehow _AAnon460_ had become a sensation overnight as people devoured their work. Even Chloe got in on it, though she still thought Chat Noir was just a mangy cat.

For her part, Marinette couldn't be less interested. Why couldn't anyone see that Ladybug and Chat Noir hooking up was just never going to happen! Just because they were partners for years and a boy and a girl didn't automatically mean they were romantic! Sure, Chat flirted, but he flirted with _everyone._ He wasn't the type to get tied down to one person. Obviously, for her part, Marinette only had eyes for one boy.

Her bluebell eyes shifted to the blond sitting in front of her. He seemed to be the only other person who wasn't getting caught up in all the AAnon hysteria. Sure, he was happy to listen to others gush, but he never actively participated in the discussions himself. Marinette wondered if the pair of them could form the _Actively Disinterested in LadyNoir FanGroup._ They could spend their meetings _not talking_ about Ladybug and Chat Noir. Maybe going to the movies... Or out to a cafe...

"Hello~? Earth to Mari~" Alya called, waving a hand in front of Marinette's face.

"Wha? Oh, sorry," the designer said, blinking out of her daydream. "What?"

A little exasperated, the reporter said, "Look, I'm only asking you to read _one_ story. I just don't want you to miss out! Please? As a favor to me?"

Marinette had the feeling that her bestie was simply not going to let this go. Much as it pained her, she let out a resigned sigh. "Okay, _fine._ I'll find some time. Which one should I be reading?"

Alya cheered, wrapping her friend up in an excited hug. "Oh, you're going to love it!" she promised, before she whipped out her phone. She sent over a link to the fanwriter's profile. "Well, I know you're all over romance. So how about this one called 'On Patrol'?" Marinette shot her friend a dubious look. She might not be an avid reader (or any reader at all), but that sounded a little cliche even to her. "It's good, I swear," Alya promised, smiling broadly. "Just give it a chance."

Later that night, Marinette stared at the fanfiction site on her phone while she lay in bed. Her finger hovered over the story link hesitantly, as she worried her lower lip. Her kwami companion looked on her in amusement as she nibbled on a cookie. "It's not going to bite you, Marinette."

The designer looked up to Tikki floating above her. "Can't I just not and say I did?"

However that only earned her a chiding look. "Marinette, you promised your best friend. You can't break your promise."

A sigh escaped her. "You're right," Marinette muttered. "She's probably going to grill me about it tomorrow anyway. Okay, _fine._ I'll just bite the bullet." With that, she tapped on the link to 'On Patrol' and began reading.

 _The early morning light shone through white muslin curtains, illuminating the interior of a cozy attic workshop. A young golden haired boy groaned as the shafts of light reflected off his pale face. One green eye peeked open, squinting at the light. With a groan, Adam pushed himself up from his table, realizing that he had fallen asleep over his designs. Balls of paper piled like dust bunnies all over the floor, along with scattered images of red and black fashion designs inspired by one certain heroine._

Marinette blinked as she read the first paragraph. Despite herself, she couldn't help but be intrigued. AAnon had completely broken away from the fancanon name for Chat Noir's alter ego. She'd always thought that Felix was a little too on the nose. Adam though... She could picture Chat as an Adam. What was more interesting was that the writer had chosen fashion designer as his choice in occupation. As she read on, it was fairly clear that the writer had a good grasp of the techniques and terminology that went into it, meaning they actually had first hand knowledge or had done their research.

And well... AAnon wasn't a _terrible_ writer, she decided as she read on. Even if AAnon didn't say a word about kwami (since how could they know?).

To her growing bemusement, Marinette realized that she actually _liked_ Adam. He was earnest, hardworking, and unpretentious, with enough hints of Chat in him to make him somewhat believable. He seemed like a boy that Marinette wouldn't mind getting to know.

Shaking her head, Marinette scolded herself, _You already know Chat. You've known him for years. He's a flirtatious devil. Don't confuse the two._

Then came the part that she dreaded. Adam transformed into Chat Noir, though the actual mechanics were left rather vague, heading up to the rooftops of Paris to meet Ladybug. Her character was going to either be cringe-worthy or _worse,_ she _wasn't._

 _Adam's pulse raced as he flew over the rooftops, a warmth spreading through him at the thought of meeting his Lady. Being with her was more addicting than any drug. He lived off her smiles and her laughter, burned at her courage and daring. Then he spotted her, standing along a roof edge as the lights of Paris twinkled below. Aglow in red, she never seemed more like a fearsome angel. Sensing him approach, she turned towards him with a smile that sent a tremble down his spine._

" _Evening, Chaton," she called lightly._

" _Milady," Chat Noir purred, kneeling down before her, ever her faithful knight. He took her hand in his, gently tracing a claw down her palm with the motion before he pressed a chaste kiss to her knuckles. Looking up, he nearly drowned in the depths of her bluebell eyes. A wicked smile came to his lips, as he spread his arms wide, "Well, here I am. What were your other two wishes?"_

 _At this, his lovely Lady laughed, making his heart soar. "Let me show you," she replied, her eyes sparkling with mischief, as she tugged Chat up to her feet. Her strong, slender arms wrapped around his shoulders, suddenly leaning in to press a ki-_

Marinette threw down the phone. "Nope! _Nooope!"_ she cried, flustered and embarrassed. Her entire face was aflame in a bright blush. "That's it. I'm not reading anymore!"

Looking up from her cookie, Tikki blinked in bewilderment at her chosen. "Marinette, what's wrong?"

"Tha-this-!" the designer spluttered, pointing to her smartphone that glowed like a warning sign from atop her bed. "She's- I'm- making out with Chat Noir!"

However, Tikki only blinked again. "But I thought you knew it was going to happen."

"Well, _yeah,_ but..." Her eyes went to her phone again, incredibly perturbed. Although there were several details missing, their interaction (aside from the kissing) had been so spot on that it was unnerving. Then again, it had been just a couple sentences. Maybe she was blowing this out of proportion.

Then there was Adam. Sweet Adam, who was so, _so_ very much like Chat Noir, save for the fact that he just _couldn't_ be.

...Except that he could.

Marinette shook her head, telling herself that she was being ridiculous. Just because AAnon's own Chat Noir was so perfect didn't mean that he actually felt those things for her. This writer was just a fan. A very observant fan, who was just looking from the outside in. That didn't make Adam real.

"Marinette, if it makes you uncomfortable, you don't need to read it. I'm sure Alya will understand," Tikki said kindly.

"No, she won't!" the designer cried in horror. "What am I supposed to tell her! Oh Alya, I'm so sorry, all the Ladybug and Chat Noir action got me all hot and bothered. Oh why, do you ask? Because _I'm_ Ladybug and this sounds scarily like me, except I'm _sooo_ not into Chat and his awful puns and pick up lines." Letting out a distressed groan, she fell face first into her pillow. "Gaahh! This is a disaster!"

The little red kwami frowned. "Marinette, this character isn't you. The writer doesn't know who you are. Would it help if you thought of her as someone else?"

"...Maybe," Marinette conceded, casting an eye back to her phone. "Actually... yeah, I'll just call her Eve in my head or something. Adam and Eve." However, when she said it aloud, the implication of that sent another hot blush over her cheeks. "No! Sophie! She can be Sophie!"

"Sophie is a good name," Tikki replied goodnaturedly. From the kwami's tone, Marinette had the distinct feeling that she was being teased.

Still blushing, the designer picked up her phone and forced herself to continue. AAnon was a dangerous writer, she decided, as she was slowly sucked into the words. Into Adam's mind, his thoughts, his _adoration._ Despite her best intentions, she found herself shivering dark, delicious trembles down her spine as Adam seduced her with Chat's own words and the nuanced meanings behind them.

By the time the short story was done, she found herself heart hammering, red faced, and strangely restless. It was one o'clock at night and she could barely keep her eyes open. However, her eyes caught onto the other stories under AAnon's profile.

"...Just one more," she said, tapping onto the next short story.

~o~

Marinette was doomed.

Utterly, completely, horribly _doomed._ Despite her best intentions, she was completely sucked into the AAnon craze just like everyone else. Only in her case, there was something so masochistic about the whole thing. It embarrassed and flustered her, which constantly invoked Alya's playful teasing, making her feel guilty for having such unclean thoughts about some highly romanticized version of her clueless partner. Whom she hadn't needed to see yet (thank God), although she dreaded it when she next would.

Inevitably, it got out that she was hooked. Poor Adrien was shocked when he learned about her traitorous conversion. "Wow, so you like AAnon too?" he asked, eyes wide. He'd somehow cornered her in the locker room after he overheard Alya teasing her. "I thought you were the last hold out. What changed your mind?"

This was the other problem. She was having unclean thoughts about a boy who was not _Adrien,_ which left her even more confused and guilty. Even though technically Adam wasn't real. Still, it was hard not to hear her crush's words as some kind of accusation.

Unable to look Adrien in the eye, Marinette stammered, "U-uhm, well, AAnon's writing is really good! I-I mean, it's very compelling and the stories are good. A-and Adam is... well, he seems like a sweetheart."

For some reason, the model's face turned almost sly. "Oh~?" he said in the same teasing tone that Alya invoked constantly. A grin spread across his lips. "So you're on Team Adam, are you?"

Only growing more flustered, the designer replied, "W-well, there's not really another team, s-so I guess so. Just by default..." She wasn't going to admit that she was practically star player, captain, coach, and manager of Team Adam, no way. "A-anyway, it's not really about Adam." _(Liar, liar, pants on fire.)_ "AAnon's just really good. I bet she could go pro, if she wanted."

"He."

Marinette started faintly in surprise at the correction. Adrien's cheeks warmed, pulling up a sheepish smile. "Sorry, but he's definitely a he. I think I saw it on one of the boards somewhere."

"Oh, right! The Ladyblog," the designer realized. She'd nearly forgotten that Adrien followed the blog. However, the discovery was only creating a whole new host of issues. AAnon was a he? Which meant... Adam was even _more_ of a he. There was a boy's mind behind his creation. He wasn't just the imaginative gushings of a preteen girl. There was a boy out there imagining these things about _her._

A blush spread over her cheeks like wildfire. "Wow..." she whispered. "A boy with a romantic heart. I didn't think they existed." Then she started when she realized who she was speaking to, "U-uh, n-no offense!"

"None taken," Adrien said with a light chuckle. With a pat on her shoulder, he took off to find Nino in the courtyard. Marinette stared after him with a longing sigh.

Oh well. At least she still had Adam.

~o~

The dreaded night finally came, when Ladybug and Chat had to meet up in real life to go on an actual patrol. Ladybug showed up entirely too early in their usual spot, then spent an anxious ten minutes waiting before she pulled out her compact to distract herself.

She just ended up reading more of AAnon's work, which was an absolutely _terrible_ idea.

So engrossed in the story, she didn't even hear the familiar footsteps padding behind her. "What are you reading, Milady?" a voice called, making Ladybug nearly jump out of her skin. Or suit, or whatever.

Whirling around, her face was bright red as she took Chat Noir in for the first time in what seemed like ages. In reality, it had only been a week and a half. He certainly didn't _look_ any different, but her mind kept transposing Adam onto him. A warm shiver ran down her shoulder blades at the sight of him. "N-nothing!" she stammered, quickly putting away her compact.

Chat narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "It doesn't look like nothing." He leaned in closer, and she could smell the warm leather of his suit. One that concealed nothing. Had he always been that tall? Were his eyes always so green? "Milady, are you hiding something from me?"

 _He's winding you up. He's teasing you,_ Ladybug tried to tell herself, but it was becoming more difficult to breathe. Unable to take it, she jumped back from him. "I-I-I'm not hiding any-!" A yelp escaped her when one foot landed clear off the edge of the roof, sending her tumbling backwards.

Chat was on her in a heartbeat, catching her by her waist. "Buginette, are you okay!" he cried, his eyes wide with alarm.

"F-fine!" Ladybug squeaked, the feeling of _tooclose,tooclose,tooclose_ sending her mind into a full blown tizzy. Once both feet were back on solid ground, she gently, but firmly pushed him away. It was all she could do to regain her professional sensibilities and be a little less _Marinette-with-a-crush_ -ish. "A-anyway, I don't have much time tonight. Shall we just split the work? You take north and I'll take south." Already, she started towards the edge of the roof, ready to do just that.

"But- I thought we were going to do it together tonight," Chat protested, following in her footsteps.

"I just don't have time tonight."

However, her partner was not letting up. "Well then I'll do south with you and then take north on my own."

"Chaton, I really think-" Ladybug protested, but summarily froze when Chat Noir took her by the wrist. He pulled her back from the edge, forcing the heroine to face him.

"Milady... did I do something wrong?" he asked, his voice soft and his expression full of hurt.

It was such an _Adam_ thing to say.

Feeling like a kettle boiling over, Ladybug reddened as her heart began to pound. Her wrist tingled where he held her, sending heat lancing up her arm and through her whole body. Her breath grew shallow. His eyes were so green, lips so soft as he pouted, just begging to be kissed.

Unable to take it anymore, Ladybug pressed into him, taking Chat's lips into a sloppy kiss. The cat let out a strangled noise of surprise, but she was desperate and insistent. With a sharp intake of breath, Chat finally melted into it as if it had taken him that long to grapple with the idea. However, when he did, he returned the kisses in equal fervor as his clawed hands tugged her closer by the waist.

Insensible, her head spun as she was overwhelmed with the sudden physicality of this turn of events. Gasping for breath, a single name fell from her lips in soft reverence.

Chat froze. Which is when Ladybug realized what she had said:

 _Adam._

The heroine's eyes widened, the heat in her body suddenly doused with cold horror. She pulled away and Chat made no move to stop her. "I'm sorry!" she cried, red with mortification, dashing off the roof to head back to the safety of her room. If she was lucky, she could just bury herself underneath her sheets and never come up for air for days.

Chat stared after her with jaw dropped, patrol completely forgotten.

~o~

Days later, the College Francoise-Dupont was in a state of uproar.

AAnon460 had posted his very first LadyNoir sex scene.

Some balked at this, calling the writer desperate for reviews to resort to trashy romance. However, the majority of his readers ate up the titillating chapter with hungry eagerness, more than a little affected by the sensual exchange between the two heroes.

Marinette tried not to read it. She really did. She held out for two full hours.

Then she broke, caving like a flower crushed under a boulder. Despite the fact that she may very well have ruined her relationship with Chat Noir, she couldn't tear herself away from the words. Particularly that night when she was alone in the safety of her own room, where she could blush and squirm all she liked with no one asking questions.

It was as if AAnon _knew_ that she was reading. He wasn't graphic enough to make her too uncomfortable. Just uncomfortable _enough_ to make her whole body heat and grow taut with tension. It was a stupid thought, but she couldn't help but think that Adam's seductive words, his dark and hungry looks, his strong hands, were all meant for her. AAnon couldn't know who she was, but the suit left very little to the imagination. He described her so lovingly and with such painstaking detail that she could almost feel Adam touching her.

It was turning her into a complete wreck.

Which was the state that she was in when she had to face Chat Noir next. Because on top of everything, the chapter was timed so well that it was just a day before she was supposed to meet her partner for patrol. Marinette already didn't know how she was supposed to face him. The unclean, sensual thoughts compounding everything only made it all exponentially worse.

This time, she made sure not to be reading when Chat arrived on their usual rooftop. It helped, but not by much. She was still strung as tight as a bow, flinching when she heard her partner land nearby. "Good evening, Milady," he purred wickedly, hands clasped behind his back. Taking one look at her face, he smiled, "You look a little pale. You haven't caught a bug, have you?"

That brought some of her senses back, reminding her that her partner was just some ridiculous punster. Until he reached down to kiss her hand, head slightly bowed. He peered up at her, eyes hungry and _knowing._ "Or maybe you haven't been sleeping, since you've turned into such a bookworm."

Oh no. He _knew._ Worse, he didn't seem to care. In fact, Chat reveled in it, from the way his gaze burned and his body arched in waiting. Like a panther on the prowl. He _wanted_ this.

Ladybug swallowed hard. "Chat, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice hushed.

He only leaned in closer, letting a breathy whisper tickle her ear. "You can call me Adam if you like." A sharp shiver ran the heroine's spine despite herself. She didn't know where this was coming from. Chat was supposed to just be a flirt that punned too much and had bad pickup lines. He wasn't supposed be this seductive animal. He wasn't supposed to want her. Not really.

She certainly wasn't supposed to want him back.

"...Screw it," she hissed, taking Chat's smug face in her hands and kissing him senseless.

For the second time in a row, patrol was blown off.

~o~

Things were really beginning to ratchet up in AAnon's stories. They continued to be warm and well-written of course, but there was a constant sexual tension that seemed to creep into his words. Everyone noticed it, but it affected Marinette most of all. It was dark and delicious and Marinette found herself completely addicted to the point of distraction. During the day, she'd be hooked to her phone, flushed with discomfort. During the night, she'd vent her pent up frustrations on her kitty.

Chat somehow didn't mind being used in such a manner. In fact, he took full advantage of it. He loved to rile her up, reading out portions of AAnon's works in a soft, fervent voice that made her squirm.

At least... he _seemed_ alright with it at first. Now she wasn't so sure. Maybe he was torturing her on purpose. He was getting frustrated. They couldn't really do much more in their suits than heavy petting. He wanted more than just being her kissing post. He wanted to know her, called it unfair that Adam got more of a relationship than he did. He kept asking for a name.

The cat wore her down one night in between kisses, patrol postponed (again) in favor of feeding their desires. "A name, _please,_ Milady," he begged as he trailed kisses down her neck. "It doesn't have to be your real name. Just something that's mine. _Please."_

Ladybug didn't know what came over her. Perhaps it was the earnestness in his plea, the distracting way his mouth moved over her skin. She could have said anything and it would have been fine. Instead, she spoke, "Mari...on. Marion."

Chat gave a small start, as if not quite believing she'd given in. His luminous green eyes stared at her, drinking in all her features. "Beautiful," he said softly, making her smile. "Is that your real name or a fake?"

"Is Adam your real name?" Ladybug countered. She knew he would never tell. He didn't want to break the illusion.

"Touché," the cat grinned. Then in Adam's tone, Adam's voice, he whispered her name in hushed reverence. "Marion... My Mari..." he breathed, sliding a clawed hand up her side.

She was coming completely undone.

~o~

Adam began looking for her.

AAnon never wrote any 'reveal' fics as a rule, preferring to keep Ladybug's identity a mystery. An odd thing since Adam was written with such life and character, AAnon could have probably pulled off a decent foil to his lead.

But then that would have ruined the illusion and for that Marinette was grateful. She couldn't stand the idea of Adam being with anyone but her.

However, that didn't stop Adam from searching for her. His heart ached to find her, wanting to know her, wanting to see her face unhindered. It made Marinette's own heart tug with longing. It was ridiculous of course _and_ went completely against Tikki's rules. Adam was fictional. Adam didn't need to know who she was. AAnon was just a good writer, who had no business knowing who she was. Would probably announce it to the whole world if he had the chance. On top of that, Chat wasn't asking either. He knew the rules.

There was absolutely no one to give her heart to.

It didn't stop Marinette from _wanting_ as she read through the latest chapter, enjoying the Parisian sunset from atop her balcony.

 _Adam strode along the cobbled street, studying his sketchbook with all his Ladybug designs. His heart ached, even knowing that he had her in some form. Yet it didn't in the way that mattered most. He didn't know the real her, the real Lady behind the mask. The closer they became, the lonelier he felt. If only she would give him a chance. Eyes growing hot, he looked to the sky to relieve his thoughts._

 _That's when he saw the girl on the balcony-_

Balcony?

Marinette stopped short, feeling a wash of _something_ go through her. Somewhere between panic and elation. That had to be a coincidence, surely. AAnon didn't do reveal fics. He just didn't. So she read on, eating up every word.

 _That's when he saw the girl on the balcony. A complete stranger, who had just come from the shower. Her raven-blue hair was still drying as she sat in the setting sun, droplets of water trickling down to her shoulders and soaking into her fluffy yellow pyjamas. Then, as if sensing his presence, she looked down to meet his eyes. They were as beautiful as sapphire._

 _Adam's heart nearly stopped, heat flushed over his back and shoulders in an instant. It was as if he'd been struck by lightning. It didn't make any sense. He had no proof, no circumstantial evidence. She was unknown to him. Yet somehow he knew and as he stood there looking up at her, he suddenly couldn't breathe-_

A sharp tingle went over Marinette's shoulders. A strange sensation that she was being watched. Her eyes flicked downwards to the street. Which is when she had the shock of her life when she realized that someone was looking back at her. Adrien exiting from school, fencing bag over his shoulder as he walked to his waiting car. The moment passed in just a second, before he flashed her a smile. Then he was gone.

Marinette's heart hammered in her chest, her cheeks bright cherry red. That- that _had_ to be a coincidence. There was a perfectly reasonable explanation for Adrien to be there. He was leaving fencing practice. He always had fencing practice. There was no reason for her thoughts to suddenly turn wild.

Yet she couldn't help herself. The next day at school, she kept her phone in her bag and took stock of her surroundings. Alya was the first to comment. "Wow, so you finally come up for air, huh?" she teased as they took their seats in class. "Good grief, I thought I'd lost you to fanfiction forever."

"Sorry," the designer said sheepishly. She supposed that she had been pretty neglectful.

"Oh, it's no big," Alya smiled, nudging her bestie with an elbow. "Besides, it's probably healthy you took a break from Adrien for a little while."

Guiltily, Marinette realized that she hadn't even thought about Adrien for ages. Her actual, real life crush. In favor of some kind of romantic fantasy with a fictional character, which she then used her crime-fighting partner to act out. That wasn't healthy at all!

However, the reporter was already continuing in a sly, conspiratorial tone, "Somehow it completely worked out in your favor, because he's _noticing_ you now."

At this, the designer blinked. "What? Since when?" Before Alya had the chance to answer, the model entered the classroom and she had a chance to see it for herself. Adrien paused mid-step when he realized that Marinette's gaze was on him. At the look in his eyes, all the breath seemed to suck out of her lungs. There was something uncertain in his expression, but there was also an expectation and tension that she'd never seen before. His gaze lingered on her for a beat too long. Then he gave her a slow nod and took his place in front of her.

That was when Marinette remembered how to breathe. "What was that?" she whispered under her breath, more for her own ears than anyone else's.

Alya answered it anyway. "It's been going on for days," she hissed back. "I'm surprised it took you so long to notice. I was seriously going to say something to you if you hadn't realized it by the end of the week."

This only confused Marinette more. She hadn't actually _done_ anything to get Adrien's attention. She didn't buy Alya's theory that absence made the heart grow fonder. She wasn't that big a presence in Adrien's life in the first place. Something else was going on.

For the first time in a long time, her attention was entirely focused on the green-eyed blond before her.

After class, the blond found her hiding away in the empty locker room. Marinette was trolling through AAnon's stories, cheeks red as she read through the seductive words, trying to find some clue to the writer's identity. She found none, but was flushed as always at the way the words seemed to speak directly to her.

"I like that one."

Marinette looked up to find the blond peeking over her shoulder, reading the text off her phone. Normally, she'd squeak and hide it. She didn't this time. Instead, her eyes caught onto his and she said, "I thought you didn't read AAnon's work."

A smirk stretched across Adrien's lips. "I don't have to."

She sucked in a sharp breath. The flush on her cheeks grew worse. "You're him, aren't you?"

To which, the blond replied innocently, "Which _him_ are you referring to?"

Marinette stared, her heart thundering in her chest. "All of them," she whispered, comprehension dawning. "AAnon. Adam. Chat. You're all of them."

" _Ding, ding, ding,"_ Adrien grinned, a wicked expression drawing over his sweet face that she never thought she'd see. "Give the Lady a prize. She's figured it out."

A blush heating her cheeks, the designer huffed, "And when did _you_ figure it out?"

"Oh, I think you know, Milady," her partner smiled. He was all Chat as he sat down on the bench next to her, leaning in until their breath intermingled. "Or should I say, _Marion?"_

Marinette shivered. Damn, that had been a mistake. Then again, how was she to know that Chat actually knew her in her civilian life? Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to care. Licking her lips, she asked softly, "So... what's my prize?"

Adrien looked up to her from underneath his lowered lashes, a warmth and hunger in his expression that made her whole body tingle with pleasure. In one look, she could suddenly see all sides to him, the writer that seduced her, the sweetheart that adored her, the cat that kissed her... and the model she'd always longed for. All wrapped up in one neat little package, just waiting to be opened. It completely stole her breath away.

In answer to her question, the blond leaned in and stole her breath in other ways.

~o~

Much to everyone's dismay, AAnon460 dropped off the face of the earth. As abruptly as he took the LadyNoir fandom by storm, he simply disappeared, leaving a bevy of unfinished works in his wake. There was an outcry in the community that they needed to find him. To see if he was still alright and not in the hospital or the morgue because why _else_ would he have stopped writing so suddenly? More sensible minds prevailed, telling everyone that AAnon460 (as if it wasn't obvious enough by his name) desired privacy and there was no need to raise the pitchforks to go after him.

Alya was surprised that Marinette wasn't making more of a fuss that her favorite fanfiction writer had disappeared. However, the designer only shrugged and said she had a boyfriend now.

No one needed to know that AAnon460 still wrote. Only, his was an audience of one now.

Marinette's phone buzzed on top of her desk, alerting her that she received a new email. She opened it up and realized with a flush that it was another chapter to one of AAnon's kinkier works. The one that made her squirm just thinking about it. Her eyes snapped up to glare at the blond in front of her.

Adrien merely smirked back at her, his expression positively wicked. There was no reason why he couldn't have just waited until after class to send her that email. In fact, he timed it just so that she had seconds to spare before the class bell rang.

 _Evil, conniving, dastardly cat!_ she thought, her face contorted into a pout of outrage.

In the end she caved. She always did. Pulling out her phone, she slid it under her book and began to furtively read with practiced ease.

The boy in front of her grinned like the cat that caught the canary as he sensed his girlfriend's tension and rising discomfort behind him, slowly building all throughout class.

He couldn't _wait_ until the lunch bell.


End file.
